


Metallic

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet, Kengo/Ryoken, M/M, SlashRyoken Event!, Smut, gun kink ?, kenryo, pistolshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Blood Shepherd has something Revolverreallyneeds.Blood Shepherd/Revolver (pistolshipping) for the #slashryoken event!





	Metallic

**Rated** : E (??? Just in case???)  
**Word** **Count** : 1264  
**Pairing** : Blood Shepherd/Revolver  
**Notes** : No theme. A friend of mine wants gun kink smut. Whatever the hell that is;;; Also, warnings I guess for gun kink? Sort of rough sex? Look this too more effort than I care to admit because I don’t know crap about guns but here we are.

xxx

One night was all Blood Shepherd promised, after days of Revolver’s goading and badgering, after countless smirks and carefully calculated caresses.

“One night, and then you leave me the fuck alone, Revolver,” Blood Shepherd spat, nearly dodging Revolver’s touch, prosthetic arm lingering beneath Revolver’s gloved fingers three seconds longer than it had the previous night.

Revolver agreed to Blood Shepherd’s terms. After all, one night was all he needed to convince Blood Shepherd they had more in common than either wanted to imagine. But, more importantly, one night was all Revolver needed to lose himself in the lust that came with steel and aluminum, with bullets and gunpowder, with danger and ruthlessness.

Perhaps, too, one night was all Revolver needed to subdue Blood Shepherd’s tenacity and fervency, to claim that passion and belligerence as his own and use them for his own boundless, needy desires.  
  
“You like this,” Blood Shepherd noted, though it sounded more like a question laced with perplexity than it did an observation.  
  
Metal fingers did away with Revolver’s visor, stroked the side of his face, and slid across his bottom lip. They paused to wait for an answer, cool and smooth against Revolver’s jaw, eliciting jolts of excitement that pricked Revolver’s skin. When Revolver failed to reply, two fingers forced their way into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, rubbing the muscle till Revolver sealed his lips around the steel fingers and sucked, drawing them deeper into his mouth.

Ryoken’s eyes drifted till they were half shut, his silent reply a very obvious _yes, I do enjoy this_ , but for emphasis, he did away with his gloves and lifted a bare hand to Blood Shepherd’s arm.

Blood Shepherd scoffed at the touch, yet paid careful attention to the way Revolver’s fingers danced against the grooves and ridges of his prosthetic arm. How those same fingers skimmed over the hammer and cylinder and slowed their exploration when they reached his palm. How, coupled with the warmth of his mouth, Revolver’s strokes hid a deliberate attempt at seducing and enticing, of captivating and bewitching.

Pulling his mouth away from Blood Shepherd’s fingers, Revolver wrapped his hand around Blood Shepherd’s wrist and brought his palm to his lips. With his tongue, Revolver traced the would-be muzzle, while the fingers on his other hand continued to stroke steel and aluminum.

“Enough,” Blood Shepherd scorned, pulling his hand away before delivering a hard slap with the back of his hand against Revolver’s cheek. “This is taking too long. I would rather not waste my entire night on you.”

Revolver narrowed his eyes, but he complied, slowly ridding himself of his boots and belt. Despite hiding his face behind a mask, Blood Shepherd kept his gaze glued to Revolver’s body, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by the Hanoi leader. With a satisfied smirk, Revolver slipped the rest of his clothes off, relishing the way Blood Shepherd stared at his unmarred skin, the way he admired broad shoulders and toned muscles, the way he gazed at his already-stiffened member.

“On your hands and knees,” Blood Shepherd instructed, removing his cape prior to tossing it down where he meant for Revolver to position himself.

Revolver chuckled and muttered, “How considerate.” Though he hardly liked to be ordered around and very much disliked being on his hands and knees for anyone, Revolver did as instructed, first kneeling onto Blood Shepherd’s cape, then bringing his palms to the floor.

Almost instantly, cool fingers of metal touched Revolver’s back between his shoulder blades and cascaded down his spine. A shiver ran down Revolver’s arms and legs, his mind hardly able to focus on Blood Shepherd’s other hand coiling around his hip. Instead, his thoughts fixated on the steel hand, tracking its path down his back and over the curve of his ass.

A moan fluttered past Revolver’s lips as those same, metal fingers touched his entrance and massaged the tight ring of muscle. Revolver gripped onto the fabric of Blood Shepherd’s cape, edging his lower body closer to Blood Shepherd’s fingers. However, his plan backfired when Blood Shepherd’s gloved hand closed around his erection and squeezed tightly.

“I’ll let you have it when I’m ready,” Blood Shepherd murmured, an intimation of amusement hidden in his words.

Revolver scrunched his eyebrows and groaned. Allowed the clothed hand around his cock to stroke him. Waited for the fingers against his entrance to penetrate him.

But no penetration came. Rather, Blood Shepherd chuckled as black oil dripped from his fingertips and oozed down Revolver’s entrance. With indifference and not at all mindful of the whines escaping the Hanoi leader’s lips, Blood Shepherd smeared the oil-made-lube, taking care to slip just the very tip of a single finger inside Revolver.

A gasp, followed by a moan left Revolver’s lungs. Fisting his hands in Blood Shepherd’s cape, Revolver closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, hips jerking into Blood Shepherd’s hand while squirming closer to the cool, metal finger inside him.

“Impatient,” was the only word Revolver heard before that slick feeling inside him was gone. Before the warmth around his erection was gone too. Before Blood Shepherd pressed the head of his cock against his entrance and slammed inside with absolutely no warning.

Revolver cried out, arms shaking as Blood Shepherd pulled out and drove back into him, as both hands clutched Revolver’s hips and gripped hard enough to bruise, as his momentum increased with every thrust.

The steel fingers moved, traveling up Ryoken’s side and across his back. They buried themselves in Revolver’s hair, seized the strands roughly, and yanked.

Revolver’s grip on the cape tightened, threatening to rip the fabric had it not been merely data. The fingers in his hair, the depth of the thrusts, the intensity and speed—it was too much for Revolver’s body to handle. Too much for his muscles to withstand. Too much for his nerves to resist.

It was Blood Shepherd who came first, spilling inside Revolver, thrusting into him one, two, three more times prior to pulling out and releasing Revolver’s hair. Before Revolver lost balance, Blood Shepherd flipped him over, uncaring of how hard Revolver’s back hit the ground. But even if Revolver thought to complain, Blood Shepherd’s steel fingers were around Revolver still-throbbing erection in a matter of seconds.

A shuddering moan filled the air, Revolver’s back arching off the floor as Blood Shepherd’s cool, steel hand pumped his cock in rapid, small strokes, while his other hand massaged and kneaded the base of his arousal.

“ _Fuck_!” Revolver cried out. Gripped onto the cape beneath his body. Panted and whined at every pump. When he came, it was in waves of tremors and strangled cries, body shuddering as cum trickled onto his stomach and over Blood Shepherd’s fingers.

Blood Shepherd snorted. Glanced at his cum-stained fingers, then eyed Revolver. Reaching over, he placed two against Revolver’s lips, hiding a shiver when Revolver took them into his mouth and sucked them clean.

“Your name proceeds you,” Blood Shepherd stated, reluctantly pulling away.

Revolver closed his eyes. Inhaled and exhaled deeply. Waited till he caught his breath to reply. “Are you sure one night is all you want?” He asked, opening his eyes to watch as Blood Shepherd stood, zipped up his pants, and dusted off his clothes. He wished he could have seen Blood Shepherd’s expression, but all he heard was a harsh _tch_ before the bounty hunter logged off.

With a victorious smirk, Revolver sat up and glanced at Blood Shepherd’s cape. He’d have to return the seemingly forgotten item. The sooner, the better.


End file.
